Superstar on Tour
by abiholmes97
Summary: Keira Holmes gets the job of her dreams. The female lead in Jesus Christ Superstar! But she's going to be away from her family for months at a time. How will she balance work and family?
1. What's The Buzz?

Chapter One- What's the Buzz?

I was sat in my apartment when the news came. I liked our little place. Having lived with my dad until I was 20, I was happy to have my own place and what's better was I was sharing it with the love of my life- Matthew Swan. Anyway, back to the apartment. It was small but it was ours. We had purple walls that had bits of art that I had done on them and various certificates and photos of us in shows. One of my Wicked! one's was up there which was one of my favourites. We also had photos from Dad's wedding day and Abi and Daniel's along with baby photos of my nieces and nephews, Anthony, Fliss, Phoebe and Rory. The rest of the flat was filled with Disney stuff- both Matthew and I were big fans of Disney.

So, one day I was sat curled up in my flat, reading 'Happy Mum, Happy Baby' by one of my friends and my phone buzzed in my lap. I picked it up and looked at it. It was my agent.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

 _Hey Keira, I have some news for you. Remember the audition you did a few months ago?_

"Yes?" I replied, sitting up in my seat. I really wanted this role. If I had got it, it would be my first lead role on stage.

 _I'm so very pleased to tell you that you have the role. You are playing Mary Magdalene in the UK tour of Jesus Christ Superstar._

I could hear her smiling down the phone but I just sat there for a few moments. This was huge. This was amazing. I never imagined that I would actually get the role- I knew there were more famous, more talented people than me going for it but they chose the underdog, they chose the nobody and I was Mary Magdalene!

 _Keira? Are you still there?_

I snapped out my trance, "Oh yes, sorry Ameila, I'm here." I sighed happily, "That's amazing news. I can't quite believe it."

 _Well, you'd better believe it pretty soon. Rehearsals start in three weeks and then you go on tour four weeks after that._

"What are the tour cities?" I asked.

 _Off the top of my head, London, Southend-on-Sea, Brighton, Southampton, Plymouth, Bristol, Liverpool, Manchester, Leeds, Glasgow, Cardiff and Newcastle. Probably not in that order._

"Wow. Ok. That's a lot."

 _I know, but I also know, you'll be fantastic._

I smiled, "Thanks, Ameila."

 _No worries, Keira. I'll let you know more later but I thought I'd share the good news._

"Thanks. I'll let you get on now. Bye." And I hung up.

I just sat there on the sofa, still stunned. I had just landed my first major role in a musical and one that I had loved for ages. I had to tell someone but who? Matthew was at work, Mollie was at her studio, Abi would be at the clinic and Dad was probably at the Diogenes Club. But I had to tell someone. Luckily, I knew I could phone Matthew. He was in rehearsals for Phantom of the Opera. So I knew he would answered the phone. But then I thought the one person that I had to tell before everyone else and that was my twin sister. We had been through everything else together and we were inseparable. So I picked up my phone again.

It rang three times before Mollie answered.

 _Hey K, what's up?_

"Hey, um can we meet for coffee. I've got some big news."

 _Sure. I can be at our usual Starbucks in 10 minutes._

"Yeah that's cool. See you there."

I grabbed my coat, keys and bag and left the flat. The nearest tube was a mere five-minute walk from the flat and the next train was in two minutes. I got off at Knightsbridge station. Having read Neil Gaiman's _Neverwhere_ I still smiled every time I went here. I walked down the road and found the Starbucks. I ordered myself a Hazelnut Latte- my favourite and I went and sat upstairs, telling Mollie where I was. She wasn't far behind me.

As she sat down opposite me, her usual cinnamon latte in her hand, she smiled and reached for my hand.

"So, what's the news?" She asked.

"Do you remember when I auditioned for the role in Superstar?" I asked.

She nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I got it!" I said, smiling.

"Oh that's great K!" Mollie replied, smiling widely.

"I know right. I'm going to be Mary Magdalene! My first major lead role!"

"Keira, I'm so happy for you!" Mollie said, coming round and hugging me. "I really am!"

"It's a tour." I told her as she sat back down. "I'm going to be away for at least 8 months, if not more."

"But still, you can't turn an opportunity like this down. Have you told Matthew? What did he say?"

"You are the first person I've told!" I told her, "I'm scared to tell Matthew."

"Why?" asked Mollie, "He's going to be so excited!"

"But what will be being away for ages do to our relationship? We're in a really good place at the moment and I'm scared that this will ruin it."

"Keira, if Matthew is half the person you tell us he is, he will be so happy for you. He will want to drop everything and come with you. He came all the way out to America for half a year with you, for goodness sake. At least you'll be in the same country this time." She smiled. "I really wouldn't worry about Matthew. Just tell him. He'll be more annoyed if you don't."

I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. "Thanks Mollie. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know." And she laughed and I laughed with her.

We left Starbucks half an hour later and went our separate ways. I headed straight to the heart of the theatre district to find Matthew. I walked in and made my way to the stage. Most people knew who I was so I could get through without a fuss. I opened the door to the stalls and found Matthew on stage. They were in the middle of 'All I ask of you' and Matthew was busy looking lovingly into the eyes of Harriet Jones who was playing Christine Daaé. She was very pretty but I knew they were both acting. I went and sat in the front row. When they finished the final note, I whooped and cheered. Matthew looked down and smiled at me. He jumped off the stage and gave me a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, giving me a quick kiss.

"Nice to see you too!" I said, returning the kiss.

"You know what I meant!" he smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk?" I asked.

Matthew looked at me, concerned.

"It's nothing bad. I've just got some news."

Still looking concerned, Matthew took me to his dressing room. It was light and airy and reeked of coffee. He had a sofa down one side, with a mirror and dressing table along the other. His costumes were just to one side of the mirror and dressing table. He cleared some space on the sofa and sat down. I sat next to him. He took my hands in his.

"Come on then, what's this news?" He asked.

"I got the part."

He looked at me blankly.

I sighed. "The part in Superstar! The one I auditioned for weeks ago."

"Oh!" he suddenly remembered, "Keira, that's fantastic!" and he kissed me again.

"It's a tour." I said smiling, "So I'm going to be away for a while."

He kept smiling. "I don't care. I'm so proud of you, baby. So proud!"

I smiled back. "Thanks. So we're ok?"

"Of course we're ok. Why wouldn't we be?" he asked, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm going to be away for ages."

"Keira, I followed you halfway across the world. I can come and visit you but I'm also going to be busy with Phantom. You need this. You can do this."

I smiled. I had nothing else to fear. Mollie was on my side and Matthew supported me. I had my dream role and I was about to make my mark on the musical theatre scene. I told the rest of my family over the next week. All of them were so happy and proud and fully supportive, it was brilliant. Even dad was proud! And the best news of all was that Abi was going to be in the company for the London part of the tour. She was trading her scrubs for the stage. I knew that she had always had an interest in musical theatre but I didn't know she was serious about it. I couldn't wait to share the stage with my sister-in-law for a few weeks before going off and flying solo.


	2. Everything's Alright

Chapter Two- Everything's Alright.

Rehearsals started a week ago. I'm really enjoying myself although I'll admit to being a bit star struck. I was acting alongside Lee Mead and Alfie Boe and I got to duet with Stephen McGann! It was ridiculous but they were all incredibly nice people. Lee and Alfie gave amazing advice on what to pack for tours and made sure that I was ok. Dueting with Lee was something I would never forget doing and he didn't make it hard to fall in love with him.

It was such a difficult play to be in though. Watching Lee as Jesus go through all the emotional and physical trauma that he did was incredible and was a testament to his acting. The scene at the end when I had to cry in despair wasn't hard and I think I actually will be crying every time we do it. I can remember our director siting us down before we began all the trial sequences and warned us that it will be dark and it will be hard but that we were going to be supported and helped through it.

Before the show opened in London, I was having dinner with John and Abi (who had also been in rehearsals that day) in a restaurant in London. Abi and I had been recounting to John our day and telling him how we'd mastered the crucfixtion scene at which point he changed the subject.

"Abi, how did you get into this? I didn't know you had an interest in musical theatre."

"Oh. I've always been interested in theatre. I just thought I had more use as a midwife." She said, smiling.

"Abi," I asked her, looking at my hands, "Do you get used to Dan being away?"

Abi looked at me puzzled, "You never get used to someone you love being away, it the only answer I can give. Daniel is literally my other half, its like a piece of me is missing whenever he's gone. I hate it. But you can't let that stop you from living your life. You have to keep going. Because if you stop, the world stops and that means it's even longer until you see them again. Why?"

"I'm worried about being away from Matthew for a long time. The last time, he came out with me. This time, he's got a play on and we're going to be miles apart."

Abi and John both looked at me, full of sympathy.

"It's going to be fine Keira, you both love each other and you both understand the sacrifices that the job you both love holds." Said John, "And if he really loves you, he will support you and have your back."

"Also, surely they will let you have free time to come back home in between venues so you'll see each other then."

I smiled. My friends were right. I should be enjoying this moment more. It was natural to be nervous but I was being supported by my wonderful family and friends. What more could I want?

Then a week before the launch of the show in London, something wonderful happened. We had just done a full dress rehearsal, complete with fake blood. I had a smear on my cheek from where I had cried over Lee's dead body. We were all sat around the bottom of the cross, chatting and laughing away. Our director had told us this was important in rehearsals as everything from the last act of the show could completely drain you if you let it. Anyway, chatting and laughing. Stephen, who is playing Peter, had just told us all a joke and some of the lads who play the Apostles were laughing themselves silly when I heard a familiar Southern drawl.

"Well, don't y'all look lovely!"

I turned around to see who had spoken. I was amazed when I saw Holly Beauvoisin, bright red hair and all, smiling down at me.

"Holly!" I cried, getting up and hugging her. "What on earth are you doing over here?"

"Well, I wanted to experience what the stage was like in the UK and I heard y'all were doing Superstar, so I audition via Skype and well, here I am!"

I hugged her again. Behind me, Josh (who was playing Andrew, one of the apostles) coughed inquiringly.

"Sorry, guys." I said as I turned to face them, "This is Holly Beauvoisin. We performed together in New York, when we did Wicked!" Holly waved at everyone.

"Hi." Said Lee, smiling from the floor. "I would greet you properly but you don't want to be covered in this stuff!" We all laughed.

Everyone else introduced themselves and made Holly feel welcome. Abi greeted her like an old friend but then had to run off. Fliss had finished nursery and Dan had been called to an emergency meeting at work.

I showed Holly the layout of the theatre, where she would need to be at various points in the show and where her dressing room was. I pulled a couple of strings with the company manager to make sure Holly was sharing a room with Abigail, so she wasn't on her own.

"Abi won't be here all the time. She's only doing one show a day, usually the evening one because the kids will be in bed by that point and she won't be with us when we go on tour, but while you're here, I thought you might like to share with a familiar face."

"Thanks, doll. Y'all so caring and kind. Thank you." And she hugged me again.

"No worries. I'll leave you to settle in and then I think Jack wants to do a couple of the company numbers to break you in."

"Cheers doll." And I left her to it.

Walking back through the theatre, I thought about how amazing the last few weeks had been. In less than a week, it would be official and we would be the new cast of Jesus Christ Superstar. My head was a buzz of noise and song lyrics and music and my stomach was a nest of butterflies but none of that mattered. All that mattered was the show and making a good go of it because I never knew if I would get the chance again.


	3. Wheels in Motion

**Chapter Three- Wheels in Motion**

We had been running the show in London for a week now. We were all very comfortable in our role and the show itself by now and then Jack tossed that all into the air. He gathered us all after one of our matinee performances. We were all still in costume.

"Another brilliant show guys, well done. Apostles, we are going to work on the lighting behind the cross so you guys aren't blinded so much!"

"Cheers, Jack!" yelled one of the Apostles from the back. We laughed.

"However, I have some big news. Whilst we are in London, we are going to have a visit from the man himself, Mr Lloyd Webber!"

A ripple of gasps and whispers spread around the group. Holly looked at me and I at her. She looked so excited, like she had been told Christmas was coming early.

"Y'all gotta be kiddin', right?" she asked, her southern accent filling the room. "Andrew Lloyd Webber is comin' here?"

"Yes, he is." Said Jack, smiling at us. "He's coming to our evening performance tonight. And I know that doesn't give you time to prepare but just perform like you do everyday and you'll be stellar!" he smiled at us all. "Meeting over. The time is yours to do what you will."

We all broke off into our separate groups. Holly grabbed my arm and pulled me to one side.

"Can you believe it?" she asked me, excitedly.

I shook my head. "It's his show. I suppose he wants to see how we're doing?"

"I know right. But it's gonna be so excitin' to perform for him tonight!"

I smiled at Holly. She never let anything stand in her way. I on the other had was slightly worried. I hadn't been playing Mary M for long and I was still getting to know her. And now it felt as if I were being put on trial and my performance was to be judged.

Irritatingly, 7pm came all too soon. I was more nervous than I had been before when performing but I tried to keep that hidden. Unfortunately, I was unsuccessful. Luke, who was playing Herod, noticed me in the side wing chewing my nails. He came over.

"Hey, Keira, you alright?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him. I nodded. "I'll be fine." I smiled.

"If you're worried about Webber, then you shouldn't be. He's usually not that interested in what we do. Half the time, he just comes to check that we aren't messing it up big time." He smiled again.

I smiled back, feeling a bit calmer. "Thanks." I said. Just then, the five-minute call came and Abi came rushing past. I looked at her oddly.

"Literally got here half an hour ago. Anthony refused to go to bed without me tonight and then he took forever to go to sleep." She explained breathlessly. "Didn't think I'd make the beginning."

I put my hand on her shoulder as she doubled up, trying to get her breath back. "It's ok. You're here now. And Jack would have understood if you missed the beginning."

She smiled. "Where's Holly?" she asked.

I pointed to the curtain. "Scanning the audience."

"For Lloyd Webber?" she asked.

I nodded. "She's so excited about it."

Abi laughed, "Sounds like Holly alright. What about you?"

"Terrified, nervous, excited all at the same time."

Abi smiled. "Sounds like Keira!"

Just then, we heard the orchestra start up and the company rushing to the wings to begin. Holly came back from the curtain, smiled cheekily at me and grabbed Abi's hand pulling her away. This was it. The show of our lives was about to begin. I wasn't on until the second song in. So I stood in the wings and watched Alfie as Judas insult the other Apostles and talk about how he saw through Christ and then I was ready to go on. Singing with Lee took away all the worries and fears that I had before. For all I knew, it was just us on that stage and no one was watching. As Alfie picked me up by the arm and threw me across the stage in an angry protest at my friendship with Christ, it was the one and only time I ever looked into the audience-because they were right on my eye line. As I looked up, my eyes fell onto Lloyd Webber and my heart skipped a beat. But rather than look at me sternly or full of contempt like I had expected, he smiled at me, a twinkle in his eye. I couldn't break character and smile back but I think he understood. I turned round and was greeted by Lee, who picked me off the floor and began to tell Judas off. With the Apostle's wives surrounding me, I was able to quickly smile at Holly and Abi before carrying on with the show.

When the final curtain came down, I was looking up to the ceiling, Lee was 'dead' and Alfie was crouched by his head, like normal. As soon as the curtain hit the floor, we all had to get up and take our positions for the closing. I wiped away my tears and exited the stage. Abi and Holly rushed over and hugged me but almost immediately had to rush back on stage.

We finished the show and Jack assembled us back on stage.

"That was amazing guys, well done!" he said smiling. "You really outdid yourselves tonight and you should all be very proud. How was the lighting this time Apostles?"

"Great, Jack. We weren't blinded as much!" Shouted Josh from the back.

"Good. Now Andrew was supposed to becoming back stage. Lee, why don't you go and get cleaned up?"

Lee nodded and ran off stage. I went to find Lucy, who was our make-up person and got her to wipe the blood from off my cheek and touch up my make-up from where it had run from crying and then it was back to the stage. We were all stood in groups. I was stood with Holly and Abi, like normal, chatting away. I was just busy telling them about my plans for my day off with Matthew when a hush fell over the room. I turned around to see Andrew Lloyd Webber walking across the stage. I've never met royalty but I imagine how this is how it must feel, just that giddy, awe-inspired feeling. Andrew was literally stage royalty, everyone who worked in the industry knew his name and revered it.

He was so lovely though. He stood and chatted with us for a while. He obviously knew Lee, he gave him his first role as Joseph and then he proceeded to chat with the rest of us. He shook my hand when he came towards me.

"So, you're playing Miss Magdelene?" he asked.

I nodded, "That's correct, sir." I replied, blushing slightly.

"You have a marvellous voice." He said softly, "Just the right one for the role."

I was stunned. I could retire, right here and now on that comment. I found my voice quickly. I could feel Abi's hand on my shoulder. "Th-thank you, sir." I stammered.

"The way you sang 'I don't know how to love Him' was just inspired. You really captured how she was feeling in that moment and it was just beautiful. Brought a tear to my eye and not many people can manage that. So well done." He smiled, softly.

"Thank-you very much, sir." I smiled, stunned.

He took my hand again. "I wish you all the best for the future, young lady. And good luck with the tour."

I nodded and smiled. Then I turned to face Abi with my eyes wide and a big grin on my face. She smiled back, her eyes full of tears and she put her thumbs up. I would never forget anything from tonight. Dad wouldn't get it, Greg would be proud, Uncle Sherlock would smile and Aunty Molly would cry, probably. But the person who would truly get what this meant is Matthew. He would be so jealous but incredibly proud and happy.

A few days later, we were packed up and on the road to Southend-on-Sea. I was sat on the coach next to Holly and she was busy filling in what she had been up to during our time apart. She had stayed in Broadway but had worked on shows like Joseph and Anything Goes. I told her about my life here, about Matthew, about Abi and Dan's new baby and that Dad and Greg were going to have another baby. Life was exciting for us here, new adventures on every horizon.

The bus fell quiet for a while, conversations stilled and calm descended. I had my head pressed against the window, waiting for a text from Matthew. Then beside me, I heard Holly whisper;

"We're off to visit Southend, the wonderful Southend-on-Sea."

I looked at her. She smiled widely and then sang loudly;

"We're off to visit Southend, the wonderful Southend-on-Sea!"

People turned around to look, smiling. I joined in with Holly. "We're off to visit Southend, the wonderful Southend-on-Sea!"

Soon, the whole bus was joining in, singing and harmonising, Eventually, we came up with a whole new version of the song.

"We're off to visit Southend, the wonderful Southend-on-Sea. We hear it is a wiz of a place, if ever a place there was. If ever, oh ever, a place there was, Southend-on-Sea is one because, because, because, because, because, because- because of the wonderful place it is. Do-do-do-do-do-do-do. We're off to visit Southend, the wonderful Southend-on-Sea!"

And we all fell about laughing.


	4. Superstar

**A/N**

Sorry for the delay in uploading. I've had mocks this week. Anyway, here is the latest chapter of Superstar On Tour. (Yes I have made up the curtain call of the show, apologies.)

 **A/N**

 **Chapter Four- Superstar**

Being on tour was weird but fun. I mean, I enjoyed the experience but it was strange to be in one place for a week or two and then move on. Everyone was so supportive, Lee and Alfie were used to touring and so were Marti and John but for some of us, it was our first time. But we all had fun.

We were now four months into the tour and had done a lot of the big cities in England and Wales and were heading up north to Scotland. I hadn't been to Scotland since and ill-fated holiday with my boyfriend before Matthew. I had been nineteen at the time and it was my summer before university. We had done nothing but argue so I was hoping to come away with some happier memories. Holly on the other hand had never been to Scotland in her life. This should be interesting.

The first city we were visiting was Edinburgh. We were there for a week before going to Glasgow. I told Holly some of the history of the place, including Burke and Hare.

"Seriously? They got away with it for how long?" she asked, surprised.

"Says the person whose American?"

"Fair point, doll." She replied, shrugging her shoulders in agreement.

We wondered around the city for a bit before going for coffee. Holly wrinkled her nose and ordered an iced tea. I laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"I think you're the only person in the whole of Edinburgh to order an iced tea in October."

Holly shrugged again, "C'est la vie!" she said.

As we sat down with our drinks, some guys wolf-whistled and laughed as they walked past.

"See you Jimmy!" one of them yelled in a thick scots accent,

Holly looked at me blankly. "What in heaven does that mean?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea."

Holly smiled, "Keira, we're not in Kansas anymore!"

I just laughed. It was weird Abi not being here but I wouldn't do this with anyone else. Since Wicked! Holly and I had become fast friends and we knew it was going to be a friendship that would last forever!

We finished in Edinburgh to a packed house and a standing ovation. Then it was time to pack up and move on to Glasgow. By now I was starting to get a bit homesick and phoned home regularly. I would even take talking to Dad on a daily basis. Just to hear his voice was a gift. He promised he would come and watch the show soon but I didn't quite believe that. Everyone had come whilst we were in London, even Uncle Sherlock but not Dad. It didn't surprise me but I did wish he could at least acknowledge that I was in the show and come and watch. I also started having daily chats with Mollie but she didn't talk long, like she was hiding something. I knew my twin inside out and back to front, I knew when she was lying. But no amount of prodding would make her tell me.

The show was a hit in Glasgow too. We were here for two weeks and we were half way into the second week when something happened that I won't ever forget…

We were busy getting ready for the evening performance that night and I was in my dressing room, taking my rollers out my hair and putting in my mics. Holly came in in her costume, which consisted of jeans and a tank top. I scrambled into my dress that I had come to love. It was knee height and black with red lacing. It had short sleeves. I also had a little brown satchel to carry around. We made our way down to backstage, passing Luke, who was still in his dressing gown. He winked at us and we smiled back. Lee and Alfie were warming up in the wings and Lee smiled when he saw me.

"There's our leading lady!" he said, pulling me in for a hug.

I laughed, "Alright." I said, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alfie smiling.

"You are usually so serious before a show, you say you're getting into character." I gave him a little shove. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Lee replied, holding his hands up. I rounded on Holly.

"Don't look at me. Doll. What y'all got going on is none of my business."

"Keira, nothing is going on!" said Alfie, trying not to laugh.

"I don't believe you!" I said, "But I'll let you get on!" and I went off to find Jack.

Lee shoved Alfie. "You almost gave it away, you fool!"

Alfie laughed out loud. "I'm sorry. I just can't wait to see her face!"

Lee smiled too. "Me neither!"

The show started without a hitch. The first few numbers were my favourites because they were light and gentle. I also got to act alongside Holly. During 'Strange thing Mystifying' I got to look into the audience. I had to stop myself from gasping aloud but luckily it looked like it was part of the horror of being pushed to the floor. For right in my eye line sat my dad.

My dad…

In a theatre…

In Scotland. He rarely left his triangle of Home-Foreign Office-Diogenes Club.

But here he was. Bold as daylight. He gave me a quick wink before Lee picked me up and the show carried on. That was when I definitely knew something was up, but no one would tell me what. I hated knowing something but not being able to find it out! I was naturally curious anyway. The curse of being a Holmes I think, and sometimes something would just set off that curiosity. This was one of those times.

I came off and sat in my usual spot in the wings as the Jewish Council met. It was a good spot. It meant I could see what was going on onstage whilst not being seen by the audience. I loved this scene with John and James as Caiaphas and Annas. I closed my eyes and listened to the song.

"The man is in town right now to whip up some support." Sang the second priest. My eyes flicked open suddenly. I knew that voice but it couldn't be. He was in London, doing Phantom of the Opera, he couldn't be onstage as a Jewish priest, could he? I moved myself so that I was still hidden but I had a better view of the stage. But I was too late. The priest I was after had moved away from view so I couldn't see his face.

I didn't have a chance to see his face as he came off because I had to be in postion to come on for 'Hosanna'. I did try to look for him during the interval but it was impossible. Luke saw me looking around the theatre and he came over.

"Keira, have you lost something?" he asked. Stephen (who played Peter) also came over.

"Who was playing the second priest tonight?" I asked.

"Some guy named Martin Duck I believe. He stood in for Danny tonight. He has the 'flu." Said Stephen.

Martin Duck. The name didn't ring a bell. But he sounded so much like Matthew. It couldn't be a coincidence. What was it dad always said about coincidences? The universe was rarely so lazy?

"Where did Jack find him?" I pressed Stephen, my eyes full of that firery curiousity that I'd had since a child.

Luke answered, "From around here I believe, a local theatre school. It was very last minute." That seemed reasonable.

"Why?" asked Stephen.

"Nothing. He just sounded a lot like Matthew…" Out of the corner, I saw Luke glance a look and smirk at Stephen. "…but I suppose I must just be missing him. The brain does that, plays tricks on you when you're missing people."

Stephen looked at me with his big, round eyes, full of sympathy and he put his arms around me. "It's natural to miss someone Keira. I miss Heidi and Dom every single day but this is the life we live and I know from your perfomances that you're loving every minute of it. You'll see Matthew soon enough. You'll see."

I smiled and thanked him and then the call for the second act started and everything fell back into place. Luke and Stephen walked off.

"She's starting to suspect something." Luke said, smiling at Stephen.

"I know, but there's not much longer to go." Said Stephen patting his arm and smiling widely.

We finished the show to a standing ovation again and the curtain fell. Lee ran off to get most of his blood wiped off and we started the curtain call. After taking our bows, the principles stood in a line in front of the company and sang 'Superstar'.

 _Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ. Who are you? What have you have you sacrificed?_

There was rustling and movement from the company from behind us but, well-trained, I kept my eyes forward and carried on singing.

 _Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ. Who are you? What have you have you sacrificed?_

The moving continued and then stopped. I could see someone coming round the other end where Marti and John were standing. But I kept singing;

 _Jesus Christ Superstar, do you think you're what they say you are?_

 _Jesus Christ Superstar, do you think you're what they say you are?_

 _Jesus Christ Superstar, do you think…_

I faltered as I looked up and saw the person who was making all the commotion behind in the company. It was the second priest from earlier. He was stood right in front of me. Everyone else was still singing but they were moving away to the sides so it was soon just me and this stranger stood in the centre of the stage. The priest dropped his hood and I screamed aloud in joy.

It was Matthew!

The rest of the cast clapped and cheered when he dropped the hood. They had been keeping the secret the whole day. Soon I was laughing with them and Matthew scooped me into a hug and spun me round. He put me back down and kissed me.

"Matthew?" I smiled, barely able to breathe. "What are you doing here?"

Matthew didn't answer but just got down on one knee, pulling a little black box from his robe.

I gasped, putting my hands to my mouth. Holly came out from the crowd with her camera phone. She was recording the whole thing.

Matthew gazed up at me, his piercing blue eyes baring right into my soul. "Keira Isla Holmes, you drive me crazy. You are the first person I think about when I wake in the morning and the last person I think about when I fall asleep at night. You are my very best friend, you get me, you make me laugh, you make me so very, very proud. I love you more than life itself. I have a very simple question for you."

He paused and opened the box in his hands. A simple diamond ring sat in the centre but it was ever so lightly blue. My favourite colour. He smiled.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

I didn't even have to think, I didn't even have to process what happened next.

"Yes!" I replied, smiling. "A thousand times, yes!" And I ran into his arms and met his lips in a kiss.

Cheers erupted in the stadium from both the cast, crew (who had come onstage to see what was happening) and the audience. Dad had left his seat and was up on the stage, the biggest smile on his face. Tears of joy were flowing down my face and the curtain closed. I hugged Matthew tightly, smiling from ear. Dad came over and shook his hand.

"Congratulations." I heard him say in his deep voice.

"Thank you, sir." Matthew replied.

I hugged my dad tightly and he returned the hug. "I'm so very proud of you Keira. More than you can ever know."

I just nodded. Too emotional to speak.

I turned back to the cast who cheered again.

"You all knew!" I shouted above the noise smiling, "You all freaking knew!"

"Of course we knew!" Shouted back Lee, "We had to smuggle him on stage without you knowing!"

"But the look on your face was worth it!" Shouted Alfie, who had been laughing.

"Congratulations guys!" Shouted Andrew from the back and they all cheered again, a few wolf-whistles thrown into the mix.

I fell asleep that night, absolutely shattered and slightly tipsy as the guys had insited on going out to celebrate, with a huge smile on my face. I would never forget tonight, not for as long as I lived. It would be one of those 'you had to be there' moments but I would always tell it. True love did exist and Matthew was my Prince Charming.

That night, I felt like a _Superstar!_


	5. Could We Start Again Please?

**Chapter Five- Could we start again, please?**

I woke the next morning to find Keira curled up, fast asleep, facing away from me. The early morning sunlight streamed in through the slightly opened curtains and bounced off her light golden hair. She seemed to glow in that moment and looked like she had fallen from the heavens.

I played such a risk yesterday. I took a gamble and it paid off. And now, my best friend, my soulmate, my world had agreed to be my wife, in front of her friends, her family and about 1,500 strangers! But, despite all of that, when she said yes, it was just us on that stage. Nothing else seemed to matter.

Keira stirred in her sleep, ever so softly. A small smile appeared on her face and I wondered what she was dreaming about. She turned herself to face in my direction and her eyes slowly opened. I pushed a strand of hair away from her face and was greeted by those intoxicating emerald green eyes. She pushed herself up so that she was level with my face.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." I replied back, smiling.

"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked, smiling cheekily.

"You're a very cute sleeper." I replied, stroking her shoulder.

"You know that's just creepy?" she asked, laughing slightly.

I shrugged. "I don't care." And I kissed her softly. She met my kiss and I could feel that she was smiling.

We broke apart after what seemed like ages. "What have you got planned for today?" She asked me.

"I have to go back to London." I replied, not wanting to go.

She looked at me, her eyes full of sadness. "I understand." She replied.

"Just because I have to go, doesn't mean that I want to." I told her, pulling her in for a hug.

"I know." She replied, pushing herself away, looking into my eyes, "I'll be back before you know it."

I smiled. "I can't wait."

Kiera came home a few months later, full of tales of her adventures in the other cities she had been to. We had arranged to have dinner with the rest of her family so that we could share the news. Keira and I had both agreed to keep the story quiet until she was back. Luckily. I was busy on stage and didn't see much of her family. My family was pretty much non-existent. Both my parents had passed away when I was 17 and 19 and I was an only child. I had no one to tell but I couldn't wait to tell Keira's family.

Worryingly, I had left the planning of this meal to Mycroft and Greg. It was my job to reassure Keira that they had done a good job and everything would be ok. The plan was to meet at the restaurant at 7:00 that evening. So at about 6:30, we got ready and headed out into the world, hand in hand. Keira was wearing her ring proudly on her finger and had the biggest smile on her face. The restaurant wasn't too far from our flat and I almost had to stop Keira from running to the door in excitement. I was laughing myself as we entered the restaurant to find all of our family gathered in bar.

"Welcome Home!" cried Mollie, running to her sister and almost bowling her over by the force of her hug!

Kiera laughed and hugged her sister back. "I've missed you so much!" she said into Mollie's neck. They pulled apart and Keira's ring glinted in the light.

Mollie gasped and grabbed her hand. "What's this?" she asked, holding it up.

Suddenly the room went silent. Keira smiled widely. "Well, that's why we gathered you here tonight." She paused, almost for dramatic effect. Her free hand fell to her side and I took hold of it, squeezing it gently. "Matthew and I, well, we're getting married!"

Mollie squealed so loudly that I was sure that light bulbs must have broken and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled into a rib shattering hug by Mollie. I laughed and hugged her back. In my ear, Keira whispered, "Get used to that, she's always like that." I laughed softly and managed to kiss her cheek.

I shook hands with Mycroft again and then I got a hug from Greg. He definitely seemed the happier of the two. I think Mycroft Holmes would have preferred someone better for his little girl, maybe a lawyer or government agent rather than a lowly theatre actor but Greg seemed to get that Keira had chosen love over position or money. And it's not like I can't provide for her. I will always put her needs above my own, I will go hungry for her, cry for her, hurt for her, whatever she needs I will do. She will be my priority from now until the last breath left my body.

Just then, I felt Keira squeeze my hand. "You ok?" she asked, resting her head on my shoulder, her hand falling into mine. It just struck me how natural that was.

I smiled, "Of course I am."

"You just seemed a bit lost."

"How could I be lost when I have you." I smiled at her and placed a small kiss on her head.

She smiled. "I'm so lucky to have found you, Matthew Swan, what have I ever done to deserve you?"

"Everything." Said Sherlock coming over from the sides. He was smiling, holding young Christopher in his arms. Keira looked confused. "Everything you ever did, is why you have Matthew. You and theatre. That's how you met, through your love of the theatre and of acting. You are like two halves of a whole, you just slot together." He smiled.

Keira smiled back, "Thanks Uncle Sherlock!" Sherlock just nodded and smiled, walking off.

Keira was then greeted by Abi. "Congrats!" Abi said, giving Keira a squeeze. "I hope Dad didn't say anything too unpleasant?"

Kiera smiled, "No, he was actually quite nice."

Abi laughed, "I suppose miracle can happen." She folded her arms, looking at her dad. She turned to face Kiera again, "How was the rest of the tour?"

"A-MAZ-ING!" Keira smiled, "Um, I have a story but you're probably going to hate me."

Abi raised her eyebrow. "Tell me more!" she said.

"Well, you know how you were always wishing that Luke would take his shirt off backstage…" Keira began. I frowned, wondering where this was going. Keira took my hand to reassure me.

"Yes…" said Abi, encouraging her to go on.

"Well, when we were in Cardiff, it got quite hot backstage on afternoon so Luke ended up wondering round with his shirt off…"

Abi's mouth fell open. "You're right, I hate yoU!" she said laughing. "Tell me you at least took a photo?"

Keira nodded and showed Abi a photo on her phone.

I looked at Keira, "You have a picture of a half-naked, good-looking man on your phone. Should I be worried?"

Both Keira and Abi laughed at this. I looked confused.

"Oh look at him!" laughed Abi, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, still confused.

"Luke's gay, sweetie. I'm the wrong sex for him." Keira said, squeezing my hand. I felt myself blushing. Keira kissed my cheek, softly.

"It's a shame really," said Abi, smiling sadly. "He's so good-looking!" She smiled cheekily.

Keira gasped. "You are married Abigail Holmes. That is no example to set!" she said, giggling.

"I can dream!" she shouted walking off. "Being married doesn't mean that I can't dream anymore!"

Still smiling, I turned to Keira and she turned to me. I smiled. "I love you Keira Holmes."

Keira smiled back and then she began to sing. "I don't know how to love you. What to do, how to move you."

The whole room fell silent to listen to her sing, "I've been changed, yes really changed. In these past few months, when I've seen myself, I seem like someone else." My eyes stayed transfixed on her. I couldn't believe she was singing this to me. It always brought a lump to my throat.

She smiled as she continued, "Don't you think it's rather funny, I should be in this position? I'm the one who's always been, so calm, so cool, no lover's fool, running every show. You scare me so; I want you so," She paused, trying to compose herself, "I love you so." And she kissed me on the lips, amiss to cheers and whistles from everyone around her.

THE END.


End file.
